Une main tendue
by Sacha Oak
Summary: OS Les Survivants - SPOIL E07 - Janet repense à l'arrivée de Britney au camps des survivants. Finalement, il s'en été fallut de peu... [Janet x Britney]


**Petit OS écrit juste après avoir vu l'épisode 7 des Survivants. C'est un Janet x Britney (Un Janey ?) et je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée de ship, non plus ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour où elle était arrivée, il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris et une brume légère enveloppait les immeubles environnants. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ses vêtements sales et trop grands, la tête tournée vers le ciel comme attirée par les nuages. Janet se souvient l'avoir reluquée un instant avant de se détourner, le nez froncé. Cette fille ne lui augurait rien de bon. Et pourtant, elle dégageait quelque chose. Sans savoir quoi, c'était comme une aura l'entourant. Apaisante.

Lentement, elle s'est avancée le long du chemin encombré et glissant, elle serrait fort contre elle les pans de son manteau. Un souffle de vent fit s'envoler ses cheveux blonds. Du coin de l'œil, Janet la surveilla. L'inconnue, accompagnée par Douglas, s'était simplement assise près du feu -abrité par une bache d'un vert douteux-, sans rien dire.

Cela ne lui avait pas plu. Mais alors pas du tout. La jeune femme s'était alors approchée d'elle, le regard noir, avec la ferme intention de la secouer : si tu profites du camp, tu dois être utile au camp. Elle fut stoppée néanmoins par le militaire :

\- « Janet, laisse-la un instant.

\- Profiter de notre boulot ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Janet… Son groupe vient d'être massacré. ».

L'ex junkie arracha son bras de la poigne d'acier. Elle lança un regard à la jeune femme blonde avant de cracher au sol, excédée :

\- « On a tous perdu des gens. Pas une raison pour se laisser aller. Tu m'entends Blondie ? Bouge toi, sinon tu crèves. ».

Sur ce, elle avait tourné les talons. Dans son dos, elle avait entendu bouger. L'inconnue s'était levée. Tant mieux. Janet détestait les incapables.

 **X**

Elle avait appris que Blondie s'appelait Britney. Il parait qu'elle était chanteuse avant. Un truc de pop apparemment. Janet, elle, elle n'aimait pas la pop de toute façon.

Il parait aussi qu'elle était riche. Elle vivait à Paris et gravitait entre la ville lumière, Londres et New York. Et plein d'autres villes. Janet, elle, avait toujours connu la même banlieue. Ça rendait cette gamine antipathique à ses yeux. Mais bon, ils étaient tous dans la merde alors autant se serrer les coudes.

Janet ne faisait confiance à personne, de toute façon. Eduardo, à la limite. Et encore. Il était de la même trempe qu'elle. Ceux qui connaissaient la dureté de la vie. Ceux qui savaient que c'était une pute, et ce bien avant la « Chute » du monde. Ceux qui ne pensaient qu'à leur propre sécurité. C'est comme ça qu'on survie dans ce monde. Alors cette Blondie… Elle qui voulait faire « le bien » autour d'elle, elle qui chantait parfois à mi-voix devant le feu, elle qui s'occupait de Lily-Rose quand elle avait peur. Elle, elle était d'une autre nature.

Un peu l'opposé de Janet. Totalement son opposé même. Riche quand elle était pauvre. Blanche quand elle était noire. Chaleureuse quand elle était froide.

Janet ne la supportait pas. Et pourtant, elle gardait toujours un œil sur elle.

Elle avait beau dire, la voix de Blondie était apaisante tout de même.

 **X**

Lors de l'attaque, Janet n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait couru. Pour sa vie. La mort d'Eduardo fut un coup dur et elle gardera longtemps sa mort sur la conscience. Car il s'en était fallu d'une demi-seconde. Et cette demi-seconde, elle l'avait perdue en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Britney était bien dans le bus.

 **X**

Britney les avait sauvé, dans les égouts. La petite blonde, avec un M16 dans les mains, leur avait ouvert la voie. Dire que Janet avait été impressionnée aurait été un euphémisme. Non. Janet avait était estomaquée.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme. Elle avait souri. Finalement, Blondie était utile à leur groupe.

 **X**

En fait, c'est con. Janet s'était cherché des excuses. Une pour ne pas s'avouer l'évidence. C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour elle, le fait d'aimer les filles. Mais depuis deux ans, elle s'était totalement fermée. En même temps, s'attacher c'était mourir. "Vive le nouveau monde".

C'est surtout con qu'elle s'en rende compte maintenant. En voyant Britney chuter. Elle aurait pu tendre la main. C'était facile. La rattraper. Elles n'étaient pas trop haut. Elle aurait pu la retenir. La sauver. Elle se serait foulée la cheville, à la limite. Mais non.

Instinct de survie.

Elle avant les autres.

Alors Britney était tombée. Sur la nuque. Britney était morte. Et elle, comme une conne, elle pouvait juste regarder son corps. Voir David lui donner un coup de hache dans la tête. Pour empêcher qu'elle ne revienne en tant que zombie.

Janet avait les yeux secs. Dans ce monde, s'attacher c'est mourir. Ils ont tous perdus des proches après tout. Il faut avancer. Et ignorer les yeux bleus de Britney qui la fixe. Deux points bleus dans un visage sanglant.

 **X**

\- _« Janet ?_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Pourquoi tu es toujours sur la défensive ?_

\- _J'ten pose, moi, des questions ? »_

 _Britney avait souri tendrement et posé sa main sur la sienne :_

\- _« Tu sais, Janet. Parfois, il suffit de s'ouvrir aux autres. Parfois, il suffit juste de tendre une main. »._


End file.
